The present invention relates generally to tools for terminating insulated wires in insulation displacement connectors. Specifically, the present invention relates to a hand tool that inserts an insulated wire into conductive engagement with an insulation displacement contact of a connector which includes removable accessories which facilitate the mounting and use of the hand tool as a bench mounted tool.
Many wire insertion tools have been proposed. One such tool proposes the engagement of the tool directly with a support member of a terminal so that none of the forces applied to the wire and the terminal during insertion of the wire are transmitted to the housing in which the terminal is mounted and thus such a tool is not capable of inserting wires into contacts enclosed within the body of a connector. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,202.
Other proposed tools are relatively complex requiring the manufacture and assembly of numerous parts and are relatively large and unwieldy to manipulate. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,571.